1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for adapting computer-based technologies to each end-user. More specifically, the present invention relates to a dynamic profiling system that takes into account the multiple variables that uniquely distinguish the population of end-users, in addition to the temporal changes that occur within each end-user over time.
2. Description of the Related Art
In its present form, existing technology development is a “one size fits all” approach, with limited ability to adjust functionality to the end-user's unique needs and preferences. Regardless of whether the product is an automobile global positioning system (GPS), medical information system (i.e., electronic medical record (EMR)), bank automated teller machine (ATM), or personal computer software program (i.e, Microsoft PowerPoint), the same limitations in end-user customization holds true.
One of the major disadvantages of existing engineering protocols is that the software developers receive little if any feedback after the product is developed and goes into everyday use. Feedback often takes the form of a limited number of advisory group members, who are not truly representative of the community at large, both in clinical practice and personality. If technology is to be truly adaptive, it must be continually monitored and updated, based on the specific needs and patterns of us by its community of end-users.
Computer-based technologies are largely inflexible and created in the eyes of the engineering team that design them. While periodic upgrades will address some of the perceived technical flaws, these technologies are largely developed to address the needs of large groups of users, as opposed to individual users. If an individual end-user is to get the most efficient use of the technology and specific product being used, his/her individual strengths and weaknesses, biases, and perceptions must be taken into account. At the same time, each end-user is not a fixed or static entity. During the course of time, an individual end-user dynamically changes in a variety of ways including (but not limited to) education and training, experience, stress, fatigue, and adaptability.
Accordingly, a way of adapting computer-based technologies to end-user profiles, which could make access, usage, and training, easier and more efficient for users, and adapt for each user's changes over time, is desired.